6 FMA song promts MEME!
by coli narago
Summary: This is a song MEME. Basically put your ipod on shuffle and write a drabble for every song. Six short drabbles. Rated for safety and mild language. Spoilers for the end of the FMA series, and episode 21 of Brotherhood.


A/N: Okay, guys! This is a fan fiction meme, and here are the rules:

1. Think of a character, pairing, or fandom you really like.

2. Turn on your ipod/play list/itunes/etc.

3. Now put it on shuffle.

4. For every song that comes on, write a drabble.

5. You only have as long as the song is, from start to finish, to write.

6. Do this several, then post it.

My fandom is FMA, and here goes!

**Song: Perfect by Simple Plan**

**4:37**

Ed turned in his bed again, looking at the all. Since he had come to this messed-up world, sleep had been impossible. He missed his dorm, the train, and most importantly: his brother. Alphonse and him had been everywhere together, done all of their work, found a way to get Al's body back.

So why did he feel so unaccomplished?

The scraping of a chair sounded outside his bedroom door. Hoenheim.

He wouldn't admit it to himself. No, it's not possible. How could a simple thing, one that he'd shunned anyway for so long, be bothering him this much? No, there was no way in Hell that he needed his father's But he did, and he knew it. Subconciously or now.

Slowly, Ed tiptoed across his room. The door opened silently, revealing the aging man, standing to get a drink. There it was: a small smile form him was all Edward needed to know that somehow, someday, everything would be alright.

**Song: The Reason by Hoobastank**

**3:52**

***FROM BROTHERHOOD***

Mustang's POV

It happened. Why you may ask? Because he was brash, irrational, plunged himself and his men into crazy situations at every turn. People have told me I need to stop playing with fire for years. Now I've done it.

Havoc was a good soldier, a good man, and a young man at that. Sure I'd seen people die in Ishval. I'd killed them with my own alchemy. I never knew them first. This time, I'd screwed up someone's life and it was going to stick with me.

I turn to see the doctor sitting next to me in the hospital waiting room. Yeah, he's right. We weren't old war buddies, we were accomplices. In his words, I torched them, and he dissected what was left.

Well no more. No more irresponsibility. No more rash actions. No more screwing up.

It was time to change.

**Song: You and Me by Lifehouse**

**3:17**

Ed looked over from his position on his bed. He winced again, as the neves in his arm were pinched once more. For some reason, the pain wasn't as bad as when he normally got his automail completely redone.

And why was it, that Winry's eyes always seemed to shine when she worked on something mechanical? But, that's not just it. He hair seemed blonder somehow, her skin smoother. Had she gone to a spa or something? No, that's not her, she'd never do that. Which was what made him like her so much.

He'd yet to figure it out: he was in love.

**Wherever You Will Go by The Calling**

**3:27**

Alphonse looked ahead of him a few feet, where his older brother was walking ahead determinedly. His head was up, his left auto mailed hand shoved in a pocket and his left swinging a pocket watch around. Edward Elric may be a tempermental midget of a soldier, but he'd forever be Al's brother.

But he was a soldier, and that meant both of them were constantly in the line of fire. What if something to him? What if something had happened to himself? Then who would look after the brash teen, making sure he stayed out of too many fight, who made sure he ate his vegetables.

Though he'd never admit it, Ed depended on his brother.

Subconciously, Al quickened his pace, following Ed and forever protecting him from harm.

**Song: Taking Me Over by Evenesence**

**3:50**

he realization was finally hiting Edward. His brother had no memories of the last four years he had spent with him. In that time, so much had changed. Nothing remained the same. Their whole lives had been turned around and not even their personalities were the same. Now it was all backed up. It was all gone.

He turned to look in the mirror, and en eighteen year old man looked back at him. The last time Al remembered seeing him, aside from that night, was when he was twelve years old.

S much was lot, but just like Al's body, Edward vowed to get his brother back his memories as well.

**Song: 21 Guns by Greenday**

**5:22**

**A young soldier looked over the battlefield. Why was he here, anyway? The Ishvallen war was over with now. There was no need for this violence. Can't these peaceful people live in the peace they are so desperately looking for?**

**The carnage was hideous. Everywhere the man looked, men, women, children lay on the ground, slaughtered by his own people's hands. Didn't his own army see? What was his Furer thinking up there in his great big office? Was this the splendor his country was promised? If so, he may as well just quit the army, quit everything he's been fighting for.**

**Why does no one see when to lay down their arms?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**


End file.
